


Reward Me

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: French tutoring, M/M, Rewards, french exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Teach Me with a final exam and a reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by curlysviola on tumblr, and they wanted a continuation of Teach Me. There wasn’t an exact prompt, but a final exam and a reward was suggested….

“Nervous Mossy?” Sanji asked, grinning at his boyfriend. Zoro smirked back, “Nope, I aced it.”

“Someone’s confidant” Sanji snorted. Zoro waggled his eyebrows at him, “I am, I studied hard for that, and you know what happens if I get over ninety percent...”

Sanji rolled his eye, yes he had told the mosshead he would… reward him if he got over ninety, but he didn’t think he’d get there. Yes, Zoro had improved greatly, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get answers wrong. Not that Sanji wouldn’t enjoy the reward, it was just, y’know… first time and everything. Sanji leaned back in his chair. He hated exam review day. What was the point of making the students spend a whole day in classes they had just finished just to look a few pages. Sanji did not need seventy five minutes to look over an exam, especially when he’d gotten such a high mark. He’d even gotten the bonus, giving him 102%.

“There are times when I hate having a last name that starts with R.” Zoro muttered as Miss Robin called out Nami Mikan’s name. Eventually they got to the R’s, and Zoro was already standing.

“Zoro Roronoa” Miss. Nico held his exam out. Zoro walked up and took it, muttering a thank you to something she said quietly to him. Sanji watched as he walked back to his desk and sat down, his eyes greedily scanning the page.

“What did you get?” Sanji asked, craning his neck to look at the paper. Zoro grinned at him and pointed at the 91% in red at the top of his page. Sanji’s jaw dropped. He’d done it. How?

“Look, I got the bonus right!” Zoro said, flipping to the back of the page. Sanji stared at the paper. Yeah he’d gotten it right, and the bonus question was different from Sanji’s. Miss Nico had explained she was putting a different question on each paper, to keep it interesting. How Zoro had gotten this question was a miracle. Qu'est-ce qu'un sabre japonais appelé? _What is a Japanese sword called?_ Underneath in Zoro’s surprisingly neat writing was a perfect sentence. Un sabre japonais appelé un Katana. Of course the sword freak had gotten the question about swords. Sanji looked up and made eye contact with Miss Nico, and the dark haired woman winked. Sanji flushed a deep red and look away. It was almost like she knew.

"Over 90%." Zoro's voice almost grew deeper as he smirked at Sanji. "I realized that shitty Marimo." Sanji growled, staring at the beautiful script in red pen. Today was going to be a long day ……

                                                                                                                         ..

As soon as they stepped in the door to Sanji's house Zoro had the blonde teen pinned to a wall attacking his lips with his own.

"Wait" Sanji gasped, pushing at Zoro's chest. The other teen growled but backed off.

"Vieillard?" _Old man?_ Sanji called, listening intently. The old bastard was probably at the restaurant, but one could never be too careful... After a minute of silence Zoro was on him again, pressing his hips into Sanji. And Sanji reciprocated, fighting for dominance in the kiss and grinding hips forcefully against Zoro's.

“Bedroom” He gasped against Zoro’s lips, pushing the other teen back towards the stairs. Slowly they made their way up, tripping and stumbling, still entangled in each other. When they made it into Sanji’s room he forcefully pushed Zoro onto the bed. Zoro smirked cockily, leaning back on his elbows,“Someone’s eager.”

Sanji flipped him off and placed a knee next to his hip, leaning down to press his lips against Zoro’s. He dominated the kiss, using the leverage to his advantage. Zoro let out a low moan as Sanji moved down to kiss and nip at his jaw, then down to his neck and collarbone. Zoro’s hands slide up Sanji’s side, pulling his shirt up with them. Sanji moaned as Zoro’s thumbs flicked his nipples and bit down hard on the man’s shoulder, causing Zoro to hiss.

“Can we?” Zoro asked, and Sanji shivered at breathy voice in his ear. Zoro’s hands were kneading and massaging his back, trailing lower and lower…

“Oui” Sanji moaned, pushing Zoro back on the bed, crawling further on to him.

“Vous êtes ici aubergines? J'étais à l'arrière-ce que l'enfer!?” _Are you in here eggplant? I was out back- what the hell?!_ The heads of both teens shot up and jerked in the direction of the door where Sanji’s adoptive father stood. They stayed in an awkward stare down, Sanji and Zoro staring at the older man who stared at the scene in front of him. No parent wanted to see their kid in someone else’s lap, hair mussed up, lips swollen with the other person’s hands up their shirt.

“Uh…” Zoro, “bonjour Mr. Noir…” Zeff glowered at him, then turned his gaze to Sanji, “Dois-je avoir la conversation avec vous de nouveau? Expliquer ce que pour insérer où? Pourquoi vous ne devriez pas avoir des relations sexuelles?” _Do I have to have the talk with you again? Explain what to insert where? Why you shouldn't be having sex?_

Sanji snarled and lept off of Zoro, stalking to his door and slamming it closed in his father’s face. His scowl deepened as the shitty geezers laughter echoed from the hall. He turned back to Zoro and shook his head, “Mind waiting for a day? There’s a shitty geezer who needs his ass kicked.”

Zoro shrugged, “As long as I get my reward.”

 

                                                                         --I wrote this and it didn’t fit, but here it is anyway--

The rest of the day flew by, all of Sanji's exams were well done, all high eighties and low nineties. Except math. Math was not done so well.

"How'd you do curly brow?" Zoro asked, pushing off the lockers outside of the classroom when his boyfriend walked out.

"I passed." Sanji said flatly. Zoro smirked, "I aced mine, need a tutor?"

His grin was wiped off by Sanji's backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com, it is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcasted or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, MiddleTownDreams on fanfiction, or my tumblr zo-ro-roronoa. Finally do not post this anywhere else without my permission and don't try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.
> 
> Fic recs are okay, in fact I encourage them ;)


End file.
